Patron saint
In several forms of Cruisanism, a patron saint has special affinity for a trade or group. Patron saints can also be associated with geographical areas, depending on where they were born or where they preached. Similar practices can also be found in other religions This is a list of the national patron saints (and, sometimes, non-Cruisan deities) of Vexillium, based on a study conducted by the St. Quilin's University of Cimera, available on this page Aethelnia Officially none, since Aethelnia is a secular country. According to the various churches in Aethelnia, it must be Saint Thomas, for whom the capital of Aethelnia is named. Altland Three patron saints: St. Cormac (first bishop of Komdn, who brought Cruistianity to the land), St. George (legendary patron of the military aristocracy) and St. Victor (founder of Altlandic monasticism). Cimera Saint Wynfrith, a Cruisianan-born woman who was abducted by Vernish raiders in the early years after the death and resurrection of Cruis. She was taken to serve a local chieftain and came to know and love the Vernish people of what is now southern Cimera. A pious and compassionate young woman, she shared the word of Cruis with the chieftain who soon converted and later took her as his bride. He abolished slavery and adhered to Cruisian ideals. Cruisana St. Padraig (Patrick). Davenport The Church of Davenport recognise St. Lise, one of the Church's earliest evangelists, as Davenport's patron saint. Feniz Feniz as such seems to be a Mounist country, with southern Feniz, former Hochlandia, being predominantly Cruisian, but of a special branch (Zbirna Solianka). The Fenis tribe, however, is alleged to a Cruisianism attached to Cruisana. The Fenis derive their roots from the Reign of Fenia, a duchy dissolved 1000 years ago, and in this tradition, they adore the founder, Duke Paul, and the first archbishop, Jacob. Duke Paul Under the leadership of Duke Paul, The Fenis succeeded in driving the ruling Gardlies out of Mokra first (2580 BP), and then out of the whole Rosenvalley (2570 BP). The military success forged the Reign of Fenia (or, in Liliani, Regnum Phenia). Duke Paul was proclaimed first regent of Fenia in the capital town of the Rosenvalley (modern Saint Paul) and established his residence in the newly erected castle of Fena Pauli (lateron also known as Phena Oppidum or Phenapolis, modern Odesiuky), already an important harbour on the Futuronian coast, where he died in 2540 BP. "St." Paul is adored although there was no Cruisianism at that time. So it is difficult to regard him as a Cruisian saint. Archbishop Jacob named after Edwards grandson Jacob. Cruisianity had begun to enter Longerath in the 15th century BP. When Liliana was declared a Cruisian nation by Emperor Constantinus (1376 - 1330 BP), Fenia followed this example. On 6th January 1295, Duke Edward appointed his younger brother Jacob first Archbishop of Odesiuky. However, Jacob is not officially a saint. Lendosa The Papaist Church, based in Lendosa, recognises a large number of saints, but considers the most important to be Marya, the mother of Cruis. The Lendian version of the name is Maria. Historically, different regions of Lendosa have also had their own patron saints, based on local tradition — in modern times, however, these customs are fading. Mari'im The tiny Cruisian population in Mari'im is almost entirely Papaist — as such, Marya (Maria) is the saint most commonly followed in the islands. Ordland St. Alexander of Newton (Grand-Duke of Newton from 680 to 513 BP ), responsible for the introduction of Cruisanity and the abandonment of the old sun and moon cult, is especially revered in the Ordlandic Church. Porto Capital According to the Portocapitalian Cruisan Church, Porto Capital has two patron saints: St. John the Baptist for the states of Guetaso and Bajapez, and St. Sebastian for Extremo. Rovens Ethnic Utani in Rovens revere the same patron saint as the Utanian Utani. Ethnic Guwimithians hold Saint Cyril of Guwimith as their saint. San Patricio St. Padraig (Patrick). Somery Oficially none, since Somery does not consider itself a Cruisian country. However, for the majority of the people, who are followers of Leamism, the spiritual leaders Aeric Scimwlite and Erryl Freawine, might be considered patron saints. Trinia Trinia is not a Cruisian country, but parts of it have been Cruisian in the past. The patron saint of Trinia's pioneering Cruisians was Saint Ćiana, and there are many cathedrals and churches in eastern Trinia dedicated to her. The First Church of Trinia, one of Trinia's two remaining Cruisian organizations, has declared Dalana, the founder of Trinia, to be a saint, but this is not widely accepted even among the church's members. Vingarmark Saint Thorlac and Saint Magnus (St. Magnus being the first Vinnish monarch to have adopted Cruisianity). Wesmerité Saint Angela the Virtuous, was a Cruisianan born missionary who, by personal example, converted the clans around the Bay of Merité to Cruisianity in the 14th century B.P. St. Laurent and St. Ingrid are also notable Saints in the formation of the early Church. Xochimechatl Although most of Xochimechatl is not Cruisan, those people that do follow Cruis are very strongly attached to Saint Alandro. Alandro was a Lendian philosopher and traveller who came to the island during the early period of Lendian contact, and was responsible (among other things) for the first Lendian-Xochimechatlan dictionary. He did not consider himself to be a missionary, but nevertheless considered the Xochimechatlan religions to be barbaric, and worked to end practices such as human sacrifice. A Xochimechatlan priest objected to his criticism, and Alandro was murdered, prompting the island's small but growing Cruisian population to proclaim him a martyr. He was eventually made a saint by the Papaist Church. The modern Church of San Alandro, which split from the Papaists over doctrinal issues, is named after him. Category:Religions